EL PLEYBOY ENAMORADO
by kena02
Summary: El guapísimo Ichigo kurosaki no podía creerse que aquella niña de un año fuera hija suya. Con lo único que estaba comprometido el atractivo empresario era con su numerosa familia italiana, su próspero negocio y sus abundantes relaciones pasajeras. Hasta que una pequeña puso todo su mundo patas arriba. Fue entonces cuando apareció rukia kuchikin.ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Hola (n_n)/ soy nueva en fanfic y esta es la primera histori que subo

Es una ADAPTACIÓN de una novela muy bonita espero que leguste

Lanovela es de LEANNE BANKS

**Disclaimer**:

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

La historia es de LEANNE BANKS

EL PLAYBOY ENAMORADO

Kurosaki ichigo: Es cien por cien americano, pero por sus venas corre ardiente sangre italiana. Nicholas ha sido educado para honrar a la familia y esforzarse por alcanzar la perfección, aunque este soltero de éxito no se comporta como un caballero las veinticuatro horas del día... para delicia de las mujeres más atractivas de Boston.

Rukia kuchikin : Es virgen, aunque teme que no será por mucho tiempo. La culpa la tiene su jefe, Ichigo, que rezuma sensualidad. Ella ase gura que es inmune a él, pero enseguida se verá atrapada entre sus deseos y el sentido común.

Isshida kurosaki y masaki kurosaski: Son padres de ocho hijos e hijas ya crecidos y, como tales, son profesiona les de la preocupación. Pero cuando se trata de cuestiones del corazón, nadie sabe más que esta pareja, cuyo amor venció contra todo pronós tico.

Prólogo

Ella había sido una belleza de ojos color miel con un cuerpo capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. También tenía un corazón de acero con el que podía cortar a un hombre en pedacitos.

Si Kurosaki ichigo hubiera sido supersticioso, habría pensado que sobre él había caído la mal dición del día de San Valentín que supuesta mente azotaba a su familia.

Casi dos años atrás, el 14 de febrero, tenía el anillo preparado y estaba dispuesto a declararse a Senna Smithson.

Recordó cómo había utilizado su llave para entrar en el apartamento de Senna , deseando sorprenderla, justo a tiempo para escucharla de cir por teléfono a una amiga que aquella noche iba a «atrapar a uno de los grandes».Completa mente segura de su encanto, Senna le había prodigado un sinfín de atenciones perfecta mente calculadas para conseguir su objetivo, tal y como descubrió ichigo más tarde. Había fin gido estar loca por él solo para conseguir meter las manos en la fortuna de su familia.

Ichigo todavía sentía una pizca de amargura al recordar la desagradable escena que había te nido lugar a continuación. Viendo que era inútil negar lo evidente, senna había desplegado todos sus encantos femeninos para intentar apla carlo. Tal vez ichigo fuera cien por cien ameri cano, pero tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas, y se juró a sí mismo que aquello se ha bía terminado.

Incluso todavía ahora, sentado en la oscuridad del cuarto de su hija aquel día de Enero, sintió cómo volvía a asaltarlo una oleada de rabia. Ichigo dirigió entonces la mirada hacia aquella hija de un año cuya existencia había ignorado hasta diez días atrás. Nada más terminar con senna, ésta había encontrado otro hombre con una cuenta corriente más que saneada y, al pare cer, había intentado hacer pasar a Molly por su hija.

Ichigo exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó escapar en él algo de su amargura. Mientras en contraba consuelo observando la inocencia y la vulnerabilidad de Molly, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda. Sospechó que se trataría de sus padres. Aunque su padre lo negara, en lo que se refería a sus ocho hijos, ambos eran profe sionales de la preocupación. Ichigo se dio la vuelta al sentir la mano de su madre sobre el brazo. Su padre, un hombre que siempre se las había arreglado para inspirar ternura a pesar de medir cerca de un metro noventa, sacudió la ca beza mientras clavaba la vista en la cuna.

-Nunca le perdonaré a esa mujer el haberte ocultado que tenías una hija -dijo sin poder di simular la rabia-. Cuando pienso que nunca te hubieras enterado si senna no hubiera muerto...

-No debemos malgastar energía perdonando a senna -respondió ichigo, cuya propia ira era un reflejo de la de su padre-. Está muerta. Y yo tengo que emplear todas mis fuerzas en ayu dar a Molly a acostumbrarse a vivir conmigo y aceptarme como padre…

-Molly te aceptará enseguida -aseguró su ma dre apretándole suavemente el brazo-. Sigo di ciendo que yo podría cuidar de ella.

-No quiero que te agotes -intervino isshida kurosaki pasando un brazo alrededor de los hom bros de su esposa-. Todavía consigues que los hombres giren la cabeza para mirarte cuando en tras en una habitación, pero no puedes andar día y noche detrás de una niña de un año.

masaki kurosaki no había nacido en Italia, pero eso no significaba que no supiera defender su te rritorio.

-Si tú puedes seguir dirigiendo la mayor em presa heladera de América, ¿por qué no puedo yo correr detrás de mi nieta? -preguntó levan tando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

-Puedo seguir dirigiéndola porque ichigo es mi mano derecha y confío en él. Mis hijos han dejado por fin el nido, y creo que me he ganado el derecho de tener toda la atención de mi es posa al final del día, ¿no?

ichigo compuso una mueca ante lo posesivo que era su padre. Su madre tenía sesenta y siete años y, para isshida, seguía siendo la luz de su vida.

-Te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de Molly estos últimos diez días, y me gustaría que siguieras pendiente de ella -le aseguró ichigo a su madre.

Sabía que masaki era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la niña, pero también era cons ciente de que su hija reclamaba muchísima aten ción. La pobre niña lloraba con frecuencia desde que había llegado a su casa.

-Molly ha perdido a su madre, y sé que tengo que crear una atmósfera estable a su alrededor. Mi asistenta hace muy bien su trabajo, pero los niños no son su fuerte. Dadas las exigencias de mi trabajo, necesito una niñera. Ya he contac tado con un par de agencias.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor? -preguntó su madre con incertidumbre mientras observaba la cuna.

-Lo estoy -respondió Ichigo. -Ichigo tiene razón. Él se ocupará de la bambina y nosotros ejerceremos de abuelos -dijo su padre.

-¿Y podré visitarla siempre que quiera? -pre guntó su madre.

Ichigo sintió que se le enternecía el cora zón. Su madre ya se había encariñado con su pri mera nieta a pesar de sus continuos sollozos.

-Por supuesto. Todos los días, si te apetece.

-Es una niña preciosa -aseguró masaki girán dose hacia él-. Es igualita que tú cuando eras bebé: pelo naranja y rizado, ojos color miel, y esa bar billa desafiante, igual a la de tu padre... tu padre es un buen hombre, Ichigo, y tú también. Molly tiene mucha suerte.

Ichigo sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Aquel voto de confianza de su madre era como un bálsamo para su alma confundida. Todavía se estaba recuperando de la noticia de enterarse con treinta y cinco años de que era padre, y, el Cielo lo sabía, no era ningún experto en niñas de un año.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Es la pura verdad -respondió ella besándolo en la mejilla-. Iré por mi abrigo.

-Enseguida voy -dijo isshida apretando la mano de su esposa.

En cuanto Masaki hubo salido, su padre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame de in mediato.

-Sabré manejarme -respondió Ichigo asin tiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé -aseguró su padre-. Siempre has sabido superar todas las dificultades. Me hubiera gustado que encontraras un amor como el que compartimos tu madre y yo.

-Y en lugar de eso, encontré a sanna -res pondió Ichigo con amargura.

-Eres joven -protestó isshida- Aún te queda mucha vida por delante.

-Toda mi atención está centrada ahora en ve lar por mi hija. Teniendo una niñera, no necesi taré ninguna esposa.

-Una niñera no puede hacerse cargo de todas las necesidades de un hombre.

-Un hombre no tiene por qué casarse para sa tisfacer ese tipo de necesidades -contestó Ichigo secamente.

-Algún día comprenderás lo que necesita el corazón -aseguró su padre blandiendo el dedo índice hacia él-. Pero por ahora tienes razón. Debes concentrarte en cuidar de tu hija. Ibas a pedirle a sanna que se casara contigo el día de San Valentín, ¿verdad? -preguntó isshida tras du dar unos instantes.

Ichigo sabía que su padre estaba pensando en la maldición de San Valentín, que había de jado su marca en más de una generación de los Kurosaki. Su padre nunca había dicho que creyera en ella ni que dejara de creer, pero se refería a ella con cierto recelo.

-Sí, así es. Pero discutimos y ella se marchó de la ciudad.

Siguió entonces un silencio pensativo. Isshida dirigió la vista hacia Molly.

-Si la maldición es cierta, en esta ocasión a ti te ha traído un regalo.

**Buno espero que le guste nos vemos (n_n)/**

**Miyu-chan: háganle un favor déjele un review ala pobre **

**Kena: que mala (;_;)**

Que el dios del ichiruki las acompañe XD


	2. Chapter 2

** HOLA (n_n)/ aqui les traigo otro capi.**

** Disclaimer:**

** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

** La historia es de LEANNE BANKS **

**EL PLAYBOY ENAMORADO**

**Capítulo Uno**

Rukia kuchikin observó la carrera que tenía en las medias y tiró del vestido hacia abajo para tratar de esconderla. Tampoco tenía el pelo en su mejor día, pero no recordaba que aquella me lena de rebeldes rizos pelinegros hubiera tenido un buen día alguna vez. Seguramente, estar per fectamente peinada no era requisito indispensable para el trabajo de niñera, aunque tener un aspecto descuidado durante la entrevista tampoco ayudaría. Pero si rukia se sentía fuera de lugar en el elegante y formal salón de la lujosa mansión de Ichigo kurosaki, ¿cómo se sentiría la pobre niña?

La asistente de Ichigo kurosaki, la señora Peabody, le explicó que había ido desde la oficina para ayudar a su jefe en aquellas entrevistas.

-Su currículo dice que es usted licenciada en Ingeniería Informática -dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas-. ¿Por qué quiere ser niñera?

Traducción: Debe usted estar loca si quiere cambiar el prestigio de una buena posición en Ingeniería para cambiar pañales.

rukia estaba acostumbrada a aquella pregunta, y tenía la respuesta preparada de antemano.

-Creo que trabajar con niños es mucho más gratificante. Los niños sonríen y te abrazan. Los ordenadores no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se graduó usted en Educación Infantil o algo similar? -preguntó la señora Peabody.

-Por influencia de mi hermano -confesó rukia.

Su hermano Byakuya había dejado notar su in fluencia en muchas áreas, y, teniendo en cuanta que sus padres habían fallecido, rukia se había de jado guiar por él hasta hacía muy poco.

-Mi hermano me animó a que estudiara Ingeniería Informática porque es un campo con muchas salidas y porque siempre se me han dado bien los ordenadores. Pero el verano antes de graduarme trabajé como niñera y me encantó. Luego trabajé en una importante empresa informática. Hace poco, la firma sufrió un recorte de plantilla y vi la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta: trabajar con niños.

-Sus referencias son excelentes -musitó la señora Peabody-. ¿Es usted consciente de que se trata de un trabajo de interna?

-Eso no constituye un problema para mí -contestó rukia-. Mi compañera de piso va a casarse.

-Creo que el señor Kurosaki debería conocerla -dijo la señora Peabody asintiendo con aire pensativo-. Por favor, espere aquí mientras voy a bus carlo.

-Aquí estaré -respondió con una sonrisa mientras se le agarrotaba el estómago por los nervios.

En cuanto la mujer salió del salón, rukia se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrerlo. Tenía veinti cinco años, y le sorprendía estar tan nerviosa a su edad. Quería dar un giro a su vida laboral, pero hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto deseaba conseguir aquel trabajo. rukia se detuvo un instante para contemplar la colección de fotografías familiares que había en una de las paredes.

Los Kurosaki. Eran muchos, y sus nombres y sus rostros aparecían con frecuencia en las páginas de economía y de sociedad del Boston Globe. rukia se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener tantos hermanos y hermanas, y sintió una punzada de envida. Tras la muerte de sus padres, solo quedaban ella y Byakuya, y aunque su hermano siempre la apoyaba en todo, estaba muy ocupado con su propia carrera. rukia tenía muchos amigos, pero desde que había dejado la Universidad echaba de menos la sensación de pertenecer a algún sitio.

El sonido de la voz de una mujer y los sollozos de una niña la despertaron de su ensoñación. rukia miró hacia la puerta y contempló a una pelicafe imponente, algo mayor, y vestida con lo que se trataba sin duda de un traje de buena marca. Ni uno solo de sus cabellos parecía estar fuera de lugar, pensó rukia mientras se pasaba inconsciente mente la mano por su melena rizada.

La mujer llevaba en brazos a una niña de pelo color naranja.

-Nuestra Molly está todavía adaptándose -dijo con expresión triste mientras la miraba directa mente a los ojos-. Soy Masaki kurosaki. Perdone que no le ofrezca la mano.

-Yo soy Rukia kuchikin, encantada de conocerlas a las dos -respondió ella torciendo el cuello con curiosidad para obtener una mejor visión de su potencial responsabilidad-. Dios mío, es guapísima... incluso con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

rukia sopló sobre el rostro de la niña. Molly dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, con sus pestañas largas y negras llenas de lágrimas. Miró fijamente a rukia, con el labio inferior tembloroso, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-Cucú... ¡Tras! -dijo rukia antes de apartarse de su vista.

Se hizo un silencio, seguido de un hipo.

-Cucú ¡Tras! -repitió ella con una sonrisa antes de volver a ocultarse.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Molly.

-Tengo ocho hijos mayores, y me había olvidado por completo del Cucú-tras -aseguró Masaki sacudiendo la cabeza, impresionada.

-Demasiadas reuniones en el club con las matronas de la Alta Sociedad -dijo un hombre que entraba en ese momento en el salón acompañado de la señora Peabody.

rukia le echó un vistazo y apretó la mandíbula. Aquel hombre mediría bastante más de un metro noventa. Tenía el pelo naranja , las facciones como labradas a cincel y un cuerpo musculoso que sin duda le haría tener mujeres a patadas. Seguramente tendría que apartarlas con un bastón.

El brillo de crueldad que despedían sus ojos se clavó en el estómago de rukia. Estaba segura de que muchas mujeres intentarían domarlo, pero ella no poseía ni el atractivo, ni la capacidad de seducción suficientes para atraer a un hombre como Ichigo kurosaki. Además, sabía que él no se fijaría jamás en ella. Una lástima, pero así era. Se conformaría con admirarlo desde lejos.

Rukia se giró instintivamente hacia Masaki. Se sentía así más a salvo.

-El poder del Cucú-tras está subestimado, pero estoy segura de que lo habría recordado dentro de unos días.

-¿Y qué sabe una especialista en informática del Cucú-tras? -preguntó el hombre con mirada cínica.

Rukia suponía que tendría que haber una buena razón para aquel cinismo, pero no le gustó su actitud. Algo le decía que aquel no era un hombre al que le importara caer bien o no. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, confiada en su habilidad para cuidar de la hija de aquel hombre, e igual de segura de su falta de atractivo femenino.

-Podría escribir una tesis a propósito del Cucú-tras. Lo mejor que tiene es que no requiere ningún equipamiento especial y puede utilizarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Y sin embargo, hacen falta algunas condiciones para jugar a él.

-¿Y cuáles son? -preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Sentido del humor y disposición.

rukia sintió que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas ante el modo tan intenso en que Ichigo kurosaki la estaba mirando

-¿Disposición para qué? -le espetó él.

rukia se aclaró la garganta y rogó en vano para que las mejillas no se le tiñeran de rojo por la vergüenza.

-El adulto tiene que estar dispuesto a perder su dignidad -aseguró, completamente convencida de que ella había perdido ya la suya.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró él observando con atención su currículo-. ¿Y por qué no está aquí escrito «Especialista en Cucú-tras»?

-Sabía que se me había olvidado algo -respon dió ella riendo entre divertida y aliviada.

-Soy Ichigo kurosaki -dijo él extendiendo la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Rukia kuchikin -respondió ella estrechándosela.

-Veo que ya conoce a Molly –continuó Ichigo depositando un beso en la frente de su hija-. Bellísima.

Molly lo miró fijamente y colocó los labios en posición de puchero. rukia no podía culparla. Si Ichigo le parecía a ella alto como una torre, no podía ni imaginarse lo que pensaría la niña de él.

-Por favor, venga conmigo a la salita -le pidió a rukia- Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Por supuesto -respondió ella-. Encantada de conocerlas, señora Kurosaki, señora Peabody y Molly -dijo siguiendo a Ichigo.

-Todavía no me ha sonreído ni una vez -murmuró él mientras le señalaba un sofá para que se sentara frente al sillón que ocupó él.

-Está impresionada -respondió rukia.

-¿Impresionada? -repitió él mirándola con asombro.

-Sí, eso es. Para la gente normal, usted es muy alto, pero para ella es enorme.

-La gente normal... -murmuró Ichigo rascándose la barbilla.

-Para la media -corrigió rukia-. Algo me dice que no está usted acostumbrado con la idea de pertenecer a la media. Lo siento -dijo al instante mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Es una cuestión demasiado personal para una entrevista de trabajo.

-Sí, en efecto, pero tiene usted razón -aseguró él asintiendo con la cabeza-. A los Kurosakis no se nos permite ser de la media.

Rukia observó en sus ojos color miel todo un mundo de experiencia, y supo sin necesidad de que se lo dijera que él siempre se había esforzado hasta el límite, porque eso era lo que le habían exigido.

-¿Mantiene usted alguna relación sentimental seria? -preguntó Ichigo sin apartar la vista del currículo.

-Esa también es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no? -se atrevió a decir rukia tras dudar unos instantes.

-Así eso, pero procede. Acabo de conseguir la custodia de una hija que no sabía ni que existía hasta hace dos semanas. No quiero contratar a alguien que no pueda comprometerse a largo plazo.

-¿Qué entiende usted por largo plazo?

-Diecisiete años -respondió Ichigo muy se rio antes de esbozar una sonrisa-. Es una broma. Tras un periodo de prueba de treinta días, me gustaría que firmara un contrato de un año.

-Un año no es ningún problema -respondió rukia.

Sentía un extraño cúmulo de emociones. La señora Peabody ya había contado cómo había sabido Ichigo de la existencia de Molly, pero la historia seguía impresionándole.

-Supongo que su vida habrá dado un vuelco tremendo -se aventuró a decir.

-Digamos que mis prioridades han cambiado -dijo él con los ojos encendidos a pesar de su tono de voz neutral-. Lo más importante para mí en este momento es proporcionarle a Molly un ambiente estable. Por eso le he hecho esa pre gunta tan personal. ¿Mantiene usted una relación sentimental que resulte incompatible con su ausencia durante un tiempo determinado?

Rukia pensó en su pandilla de amigos varones y tuvo que reprimir una mueca. Para ellos, era como uno más.

-En estos momentos no estoy comprometida.

-Bien -aseguró él sacudiendo la cabeza-. Creo que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de formalidades, porque tendremos que comunicarnos con bastante regularidad. Puedes llamarme Ichigo.

Rukia quería conseguir aquel trabajo, pero también tenía un presentimiento respecto a. Ichigo kurosaki. Suponía que podría conseguir casi cualquier cosa con su encanto, pero también estaba segura de que esperaba que sus empleados se sometieran a su voluntad sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Rukia escuchó entonces a Molly llorar en el jardín, y pensó aquel trabajo iba a resultar más complicado de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Intentaría respetar los deseos de Ichigo, pero necesitaba saber si él estaría dis puesto al menos a escuchar sus ideas.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero si yo es toy convencida de algo, quiero que lo consideres aunque en un principio no te guste.

-Mal que me pese, todavía no soy ningún ex perto en mi hija -respondió Ichigo -. Espero serlo pronto, pero hasta entonces tendré en cuenta tus puntos de vista. ¿Alguna otra preocupacion?

Rukia tenía una solamente: era tan guapo que esperaba que no la pillara babeando cada vez que lo tuviera alrededor.

-No, ninguna -aseguró rukia negando con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ya hemos comprobado tus referencias. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-¿Cuándo me necesitas? -preguntó ella con una mezcla de excitación y cierto temor.

Se escuchó entonces el sonido del llanto de Molly.

-Ayer -aseguró él sin siquiera parpadear.

Dos noches más tarde, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados. Estaban pintando el dormitorio principal, así que se había trasladado temporalmente. No había dormido bien desde que había llevado a Molly a casa.

El impacto de aquella súbita paternidad y todas las preocupaciones que traía consigo lo habían mantenido despierto hasta la madrugada. Aquella noche, sin embargo, tras comprobar que su hija dormía, sintió que por fin podía relajarse, gracias en parte a que sentía que Molly estaba a salvo en manos de Rukia kuchikin.

Ya que él no podía hacer que su hija se sintiera segura, ya que su presencia solamente provocaba lágrimas en Molly, estaba decidido a en contrar a alguien que la hiciera sentirse a salvo. Rukia desprendía un calor natural y Ichigo sabía que conseguiría confortar a Molly. Y, por mucho que aquello lo sorprendiera, él mismo también se sentía confortado por su presencia.

A través de la pared, escuchó el ruido de una ducha al cerrarse y una voz femenina cantando. Aquel sonido captó su atención. Ichigo era un soltero impenitente cuyas amantes no solían que darse a pasar la noche, y no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado a una mujer cantando en su casa.

Sentía curiosidad, así que se acercó más a la pared. Por las palabras que captó, se trataba al parecer de una canción infantil: Al corro de la patata. ..

De pronto, la melodía se detuvo bruscamente y se escuchó un sonido sordo, como de un golpe. Después oyó algo parecido a un gemido, y luego nada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se preguntó si no estaría herida. Presionó la oreja contra la pared. Seguía sin oírse nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de rukia, tocando leve mente con los nudillos para no despertar a Molly.

-rukia -susurró-. rukia, ¿estás bien?

Nada. Ichigo giró el picaporte y entró, mirando al suelo en busca de un cuerpo tendido. Se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba dentro del dormitorio y captó la visión de rukia kuchikin con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras se frotaba las piernas sentadas en el suelo.

—Oh, oh... —susurraba.

A Ichigo le hubiera tenido que faltar un cromosoma "Y" para no fijarse en sus largas y bien formadas piernas, y en el hecho de que la toalla estaba a medio milímetro de dejar al descubierto uno de sus pechos. En otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra mujer, le habría quitado la toalla en menos que canta un gallo, pero en aquellos momentos tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rukia giró la cabeza hacia él y su boca se transformó en un mohín entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

-Se... señor kurosaki-murmuró ella subiéndose automáticamente la toalla.

-Puedes llamarme Ichigo -respondió él.

-Estoy bien -aseguró ella colocándose de nuevo la toalla-. He resbalado al salir de la ducha.

-Ha sonado como si estuvieras en peligro de muerte -aseguró Ichigo.

-He caído con fuerza -confesó rukia con cierto rubor-. Es uno de mis puntos flacos. El exceso de confianza. Confío demasiado en mi equili brio.

-A lo mejor te has distraído por cantar El Corro de la Patata.

El rostro de rukia se tino completamente de rojo mientras se estiraba.

-Voy a ser sincera -dijo en tono confidencial-. No soy Mary Poppins, así que he estado practicando las canciones infantiles que conozco.

-Bueno, si estás segura de que estás bien, me marcho -aseguró Ichigo avanzando hacia ella-. Pero antes, déjame que te ayude a levan tarte.

-¡Oh, no! -afirmó rukia negando con la cabeza mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos-. Señor Kurosaki... quiero decir, Ichigo: no creo que me muera por esta caída, pero seguramente me moriré de vergüenza si no sales de aquí ahora mismo.

Rukia sobrevivió aquella noche, aunque se ponía enferma cada vez que pensaba en que Ichigo kurosaki la había escuchado cantar en la ducha, luego se la había encontrado tirada en el suelo del baño y había estado a punto de verla desnuda. Pero Molly se ocupó enseguida de distraerla. Por desgracia, uno de los trucos más efectivos de rukia para calmarla estaba relacionado con su propio pelo, al que Molly le encantaba engancharse. Aquello significaba que la niña estaba pegada a ella la mayor parte del tiempo que permanecía despierta, pero rukia confiaba en que aquello fuera un periodo de transición que pronto pasaría.

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Ichigo atravesó la puerta de entrada.

-¡Es papá! -exclamó ella, tratando de contagiarle a la niña un sentimiento de euforia.

Rukia avanzó con Molly en brazos hasta el vestíbulo Ichigo miró a su hija y se acercó con cautela. Rukia sintió que la niña le tiraba con fuerza del pelo, un claro signo de tensión.

-Hola, cariño -susurró él en voz baja-. ¿Qué tal has pasado el día hoy?

Molly estrujó aún más el mechón de pelo de su niñera que tenía sujeto y clavó la mirada en su padre.

-¿Qué te está haciendo en el pelo? -se interesó Ichigo arqueando una ceja.

-Creo que lo hace para sentirse segura -ase guró ella con una mueca-. Algunos niños utilizan una manta, pero Molly usa mi pelo.

-Parece que te lo vaya a arrancar -dijo Ichigo acercándose para soltar la mano de Molly.

Rukia aspiró el aroma de su loción para des pués del afeitado, que le llegó como una ráfaga antes de quedarse mirando fijamente la sensual curva de su boca. Se preguntó cómo besaría Ichigo, y una ola de calor se apoderó de ella. Su instinto le decía que seguramente sería un amante increíble.

Pero ella no lo sabría nunca. Y tampoco quería saberlo, se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía cómo Molly se ponía tensa y emitía un sonido de protesta.

-Siempre parece que va a echarse a llorar cuando yo aparezco -dijo Ichigo retirando la mano con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Seguramente necesita pasar más tiempo contigo a solas. Podrías empezar leyéndole por las noches.

Rukia habría jurado ver algo semejante a un destello de terror en los ojos de Ichigo, pero le pareció que aquello no podía ser cierto. Después de todo, Molly era su hija. Era imposible que un hombre tan grande y tan poderoso como Ichigo kurosaki tuviera miedo de su hija... ¿O no?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión -dijo tras unos instantes-. Me he comprometido a asistir a una gala benéfica esta noche. Tengo que actuar como representante oficial de la familia Kurosaki.

-¿Y te gusta ostentar ese cargo? -preguntó rukia sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

-Depende de la gala y depende de la compañía -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo -contestó rukia sintiendo que le daba un vuelco el estómago al observar el brillo sensual de su mirada.

¿Qué se sentiría al pasar una velada con la atención constante de un hombre como Ichigo kurosaki? Rukia estaba segura de que se pasaría todo el tiempo sonrojándose y tropezando, una actitud muy distinta a la de las mujeres hermosas y seguras de sí mismas a las que estaría acostumbrado. Se preguntó cómo sería la de aquella noche y comentó:

-Supongo que debe ser muy duro escoger el «sabor del día». No recuerdo haber conocido nunca a ninguna mujer a la que no le gusten los helados, así que tú debes representar la combinación perfecta.

-¿Y qué combinación sería esa? ¿Rico y...?

-No estaba pensando en el dinero -aseguró rukia sacudiendo la cabeza-. Estaba pensando en un helado cubierto de algo delicioso... algo caliente -dijo sin pensar.

Porque si había una frase que describía a la perfección a aquel hombre, era aquella:

-Caramelo caliente.

Ichigo la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y rukia sintió que una oleada de vergüenza le invadía el cuerpo. ¿En qué estaría pensando para decir semejante disparate? Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta decirlo. Se estremeció, dando por seguro que tenía las mejillas del mismo color que de una manzana.

¿Estaría predestinada a ponerse en ridículo constantemente delante de aquel hombre?

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de lo que he dicho?

-¿Olvidar que acabas de compararme con un helado cubierto de caramelo caliente? -preguntó Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza con parsimonia-. No. Estoy seguro de que lo recordaré durante mucho tiempo.

-I-C-H-I-R-R-U-K-I-U-N-P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y-E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O-

kena: hola de nuevo grasias por sus reviews (n_n)

y tambien por los otros que pusieron un reviews en el otro bueno es que lo subi dos veces jeje

miyu: por que sera ¬¬

sumi: por que la tontita no sabia subirlo

kena: dejen de insultarme es mi primera vez que subo en esta pagina (;_;)

miyu: tonta sumi: (asiente con la cabeza)

kena:(¬¬)#

kena: bueno gracias por su comentarios , consejos

y kia-kuchiki gracias por decirme lo del nombre

** nos vemos (n_n)/**

**QUE ICHIRRUKI- SAMA LAS PROTEJA XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

La historia es de LEANNE BANKS

EL PLAYBOY ENAMORADO

** C****apítulo Dos**

Tras aquellos dos días tan atareados, rukia tendría que haber entrado en estado de coma. Y, sin embargo, contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par el techo alto de su elegante dormitorio. Molly había conseguido dormirse por fin hacía una hora. Ocuparse de una niña de un año tan difícil era a la vez gratificante y agotador. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Molly sonreía, era como si el sol se hubiera asomado por fin tras una nube.

Rukia sentía que estaba haciendo progresos en su trabajo, pero estaba preocupada por Molly y ichigo . Había intentado sin éxito animar a ichigo para que pasara más tiempo con su hija. Él había hecho amagos, pero en cuanto la niña se ponía a llorar, como siempre hacía, se daba la vuelta. Rukia no sabía cómo conseguir acercarlos. Si Molly seguía llorando y Ichigo seguía huyendo, temía que nunca llegaran a desarrollar la relación cálida y cariñosa que podrían tener.

La misma relación cálida y cariñosa que rukia hubiera tenido con su padre si éste viviera. El recuerdo de la muerte de su padre le provocó una punzada de dolor que creía más o menos superado.

Abandonando cualquier esperanza de dormirse, rukia se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata. Bostezó, se calzó las zapatillas de conejitos rosas y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un descafeinado. Al pasar ante la puerta del cuarto de Molly, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta.

La empujó con curiosidad y vio a ichigo al lado de la cuna de su hija. Iba vestido con un traje de lana oscura que se había puesto por la mañana y con el que había asistido aquella noche a la gala benéfica. Se había aflojado la corbata y estaba totalmente concentrado en la visión de su hija dormida.

-Te pillé – susurró rukia , enternecida al observar el gesto amoroso que ichigo tenía dibujado en el rostro.

-Eso parece -respondió él girándose leve mente para mirarla con una media sonrisa.

-¿Has visto como ahora no llora? -bromeó rukia acercándose a la cuna.

—Toda su vida ha cambiado por completo de la noche a la mañana. Yo no quiero confundirla más, así que todas las noches vengo a verla cuando está dormida —confesó ichigo mirando de nuevo a su hija-. Tal vez se acostumbre a mi presencia por medio de la osmosis, o algo parecido.

-Quizá podrías probar a dejarle algo tuyo en la cuna -sugirió rukia -. Algo que lleves pegado a la piel. Algo que huela a ti.

-¿Los calcetines? -bromeó él.

-No -contestó ella con una mueca burlona-. Se trata de conseguir que se acerque a ti, no que salga corriendo... Tal vez la camiseta -aventuró.

Ichigo permaneció completamente inmóvil durante largo rato.

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a de sabrocharse la camisa.

-Toma, sujétame esto -dijo tendiéndole a rukia la americana.

-Oye, no hace falta que... -comenzó a decir ella con la boca abierta.

Pero ichigo no la dejó terminar. Rukia se quedó sin palabras cuando le pasó también la camisa y se quitó la camiseta de un solo movimiento. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando embobada aquel musculoso pecho desnudo. Un sendero de pelo suave y oscuro le recorría el centro del torso y el abdomen para desaparecer bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones negros. Ichigo colocó con cuidado la camiseta al lado de Molly, y los músculos se le tensaron con aquel movimiento.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia? -preguntó volvién dose hacia ella.

Rukia pensó que no se le ocurría ninguna que no la pusiera en peligro de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas mañana por la noche -aseguró tras aclararse la garganta.

-¿Mañana por la noche? -repitió ichigo con la alarma reflejada en los ojos-. No te irás a marchar, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no –susurró rukia para no despertar a mañana es mi noche libre.

-¿Y qué hago con ella? -preguntó él con an gustia tras unos instantes.

El corazón de rukia se enterneció con una mezcla de compasión y admiración. Ichigo kurosaki era un hombre increíblemente poderoso, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por la hija cuya existencia ignoraba hasta hacía dos semanas.

-Léele. Préstale atención. Las mujeres son iguales a cualquier edad. Les encanta que les presten atención. Les encanta que las conquisten. Les encanta que las hagan reír.

Al decir aquello, rukia sedio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él que podía observar el nacimiento de la barba en su mandíbula. De pronto, se sintió algo aturdida

-Las mujeres son iguales a cualquier edad -re pitió ichigo recorriéndola con la mirada con curiosidad-. ¿Y qué es lo que le encanta a rukia ? ¿Que la conquisten y que la hagan reír?

Rukia tendría que estar imaginándose la intensidad de aquella mirada, porque estaba segura de que él no podría mirarla del modo en que los hombres miran a las mujeres que encuentran de seables.

Bajó la vista para aclararse la mente, y la clavó en sus calzados respectivos. Él llevaba zapatos italianos, y ella, zapatillas rosas con conejitos. Dio un paso atrás.

-A rukia le encantaría tomarse una infusión. Te dejaré a solas con tu hija. Y no te preocupes por lo de mañana. Te dejaré preparados sus libros favoritos, y, si eso no funciona, siempre puedes inventarte un cuento. Buenas noches, ichigo -concluyó retrocediendo otro paso.

-rukia -susurró él cuando ella se giró.

-¿Sí? -preguntó rukia dándose la vuelta.

-Unas zapatillas preciosas.

Sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban ante el tono burlonamente sensual de su voz. Su voz era tan sensual que seguramente podría leer el Wall Street Journal y las mujeres le rogarían que las llevara a la cama. Rukia sofocó un gemido. Definitiva mente, tenía que asegurarse de no volver a coincidir con ichigo a esas horas de la noche. Una mujer necesitaba utilizar todas sus facultades y toda su fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra el impacto de aquel hombre.

A la noche siguiente, rukia jugó al voleibol con su equipo. Aquella era una de sus aficiones favoritas, pero había estado taninmersa en su nuevo trabajo de niñera que al principio le costó bastante concentrarse. Su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, Renji , había bromeado con ella hasta hacerla salir de su ensimismamiento. Después del partido y tras una corta ducha en el gimnasio, se reunió con sus compañeros para tomar una cerveza en el bar de al lado. Pero seguía teniendo la mente en Molly y en ichigo : se imaginaba a la niña llorando a moco tendido, con la cara roja, y a su padre desanimado y deses- perado, así que rukia se marchó pronto.

Cuando atravesó la grandiosa puerta de madera de la entrada, aguzó el oído para escuchar algún sollozo. En su lugar, oyó la voz de barítono de ichigo saliendo de la cocina. Rukia avanzó en silencio por el pasillo y escuchó que sus palabras iban acompañadas por balbuceos alegres que surgían de la boca de Molly. ¿Alegres? Rukia ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Te gusta el helado Kurosaki straeberries de fresa? -dijo ichigo-. Tienes un gusto excelente. ¿Quieres que te cuente su historia?

Molly emitió un balbuceo inteligible, pero, de nuevo, era un sonido alegre.

-Sabía que te interesaría. Tu bisabuelo Marco llego a América desde Italia y se enamoró de una chica llamada Angélica, que hacía postres de helado. Se fugaron para casarse en secreto el día de San Valentín, y más tarde abrieron una gelateria, que es como se dice heladería en italiano. ¿Eres capaz de decir gelateria?

Le siguió otro balbuceo inteligible, y rukia sonrió con arrobo ante la ridícula pregunta de ichigo.

-No importa -continuó él-. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se encargará de que aprendas algo de italiano. Pero volvamos a la historia. Marco llamó a la heladería «kurosaki strawberries» porque su apellido, nuestro apellido, significa «kurosaki». La heladería se hizo muy popular entre la gente. Fue todo un éxito. Los años pasaron, y mi padre, Isshin, que es Master en Económicas por la universidad de Harvard, expandió el negocio a nivel nacional. Y ahora, los helados kurosaki strawberries pueden encontrarse en las tiendas de gourmet de todo el mundo... y también por todo tu cuerpo, pequeña -aseguró tras una breve pausa-. Me temo que vas a necesitar otro baño, y algo me dice que no va a ser una medida tan popular como el helado de fresa.

-Parece que por aquí habéis estado de fiesta... -dijo rukia asomando la cabeza.

Ichigo escuchó a Molly proferir unos grititos de alegría y sintió una oleada de alivio ante la presencia de rukia. Ella se acercó hasta la niña con una sonrisa, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la carita.

-Ten cuidado -advirtió ichigo cuando rukia sacó a la niña de la trona-. Tiene el pijama lleno de helado, y puede mancharte.

-No me importa -respondió ella encogién dose de hombros-. No soy demasiado remilgada. Y no lo era. Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres poco remilgadas. Siguió a rukia por las escaleras con la vista clavada en la curva que los pantalones vaqueros le hacían en el trasero. Recordó la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo en el baño, y se imaginó aquella figura tan atlética desnuda. Tenía la sospecha de que rukia tendría una musculatura suave y bien formada, con unas piernas capaces de enredarse sin problemas alrededor de la cintura de un hombre...

Ichigo contuvo un gemido. Por el amor de Dios, aquella era la niñera de su hija. Y ni si quiera era su tipo: era muy distinta a las mujeres impecablemente peinadas con las que solía salir.

Rukia tenía un pelo salvaje, al que no podía dominar ni cuando se lo peinaba hacia atrás. La imagen prohibida de una rukia desnuda con el cabello negro flotando al viento y en el rostro una expresión de éxtasis se apoderó de su mente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y contuvo otro suspiro. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no se llevaba a una mujer a la cama. Seguía asistiendo a los actos públicos con damas hermosas, pero había estado demasiado concentrado en el hecho de haberse convertido en padre como para ocuparse de sus necesidades sexuales.

Ichigo trató de apartar aquellos turbadores pensamientos de su mente mientras se reunía con rukia en el baño de la niña. Rukia abrió el grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse.

-¿Qué tal el partido?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por su puesto, hemos ganado -aseguró ella con un brillo de competitividad en la mirada-. Llevamos tres años sin sufrir una derrota. Es un equipo mixto, y los chicos no dudan en azuzar a las mujeres cuando no somos los suficientemente agresivas.

-¿No es ninguno de esos chicos especial para ti?

-Todo son especiales —aseguró rukia mientras comenzaba a desnudar a Molly—. Pero para ellos yo soy como uno más.

-No pueden estar tan ciegos -dijo él.

-Gracias, eres muy amable -respondió rukia girándose para sonreírle mientras metía a la niña en el agua tras comprobar la temperatura-.Y hablando de personas especiales, ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Molly es la única chica especial en mí presente y en mi futuro -afirmó ichigo con un deje de amargura al recordar a la madre de su hija-. Estoy decidido a mantener solo relaciones a corto plazo con las mujeres.

-Ya, seguro -respondió rukia con una mueca de desconfianza mientras le frotaba la barriguita a Molly.

-Qué pasa, ¿no me crees? -preguntó ichigo, claramente ofendido por su reacción-. Siempre soy muy claro con las mujeres respecto a mis intenciones. No les queda ni la menor duda.

-Tal vez no, pero les queda la esperanza -afirmó rukia pasándole la esponja a la niña por el resto del cuerpo.

-¿La esperanza de qué?

-De que te enamores locamente de ellas -con testó rukia, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Nunca volveré a enamorarme locamente de nadie -aseguró él con una mueca cínica-. Los finales felices no existen.

Rukia frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo con él pero tuviera que morderse la lengua. Ichigo sospechó que le costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo cuando tenía una opinión formada respecto a algo. Rukia sacó a Molly de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla. Con un movimiento rápido, se la puso a su padre entre los brazos.

-No sé qué decirte -aseguró rukia señalando con un gesto a la niña-. Pero me parece que esta vez has ganado la partida.

Ichigo miró en los ojos inocentes de su hija y sintió que el corazón se le agrandaba con un sentimiento de protección y amor.

-Supongo que sí -dijo sonriendo a Molly.

A finales de aquella misma semana, rukia se en contró a ichigo en la cocina cuando éste estaba sacando una botella de agua de la nevera. Se había pasado la tarde de reunión en reunión para intentar solucionar unos problemas en la producción. Estaba tan tenso que sentía como si tuviera los músculos del cuello duros como una rueda de caucho.

Al verla sonreír, sintió que aquella tensión se aflojaba.

-Bienvenido a casa. Lamento asaltarte nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó sintiendo de nuevo el cuello agarrotado.

-Nada grave -afirmó rukia mostrándole el marco de fotografía que llevaba en una mano-.

Tengo que hacerte una petición especial. Necesito una foto tuya para ponerla en el cuarto de Molly. Estás fuera todo el día, así que pensé que sería bueno que tuviera un recordatorio visual tuyo. Lo mejor sería una foto informal.

-De acuerdo, veré qué encuentro por ahí -dijo ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y también necesito que le grabes un mensaje -continuó rukia acercándose para mostrarle el marco-. Cualquier cosa: unas palabras, una canción... Mira lo que he comprado hoy: es estupendo. Cada vez que aprietas el botón que hay en el marco, se escucha el mensaje. A Molly le encantará.

Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta y rukia miró el reloj.

-Debe ser renji . Es un amigo -dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de ichigo antes de que éste se la formulara-. Me ha llamado para decirme que quería ver el partido de baloncesto conmigo. Dijiste que podía utilizar el estudio del piso de abajo por las noches si quería traer a mis amigos. ¿Te sigue pareciendo bien?

La verdad era que no. Después de un día tan duro, ichigo hubiera querido disfrutar de unos minutos de conversación con rukia. Pero no sería justo limitarle su vida social solo porque estar con ella le resultaba tan refrescante como una botella de agua.

-Por supuesto -aseguró-. De todas formas, voy a irmepronto a mi habitación.

-Así podrás grabar el mensaje y buscar la foto -aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ya veremos -murmuró ichigo mientras ella abría.

Un hombre de unos veintitantos años levantó a rukia del suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme ahí fuera bajo el frío? Empezaba a preguntarme si no me habría equivocado de casa.

-Bájame, renji. No te preocupes, que no te vas a perder el principio del partido.

-Ya me estás rompiendo otra vez el corazón -aseguró el hombre volviendo a ponerla con los pies en el suelo-. Lo que no quería era perderme ni un solo minuto a tu lado.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías ido -dijo rukia mirando por encima de su hombro y encontrándose con ichigo -. Te presento a Renji Abarai , compañero de equipo y uno de mis mejores amigos, a pesar de que se tome demasiado en serio su coqueteo irlandés. Éste es, ichigo kurosaki mi jefe.

-Encantado de conocerlo -dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano-. Soy un consumidor habitual de sus productos, y un admirador de su empresa.

-Gracias –respondió ichigo.

Aquel hombre le gustaba y al mismo tiempo no le gustaba. rukia podía insistir cuanto quisiera en que era solo un amigo, pero ichigo había visto lo suficiente como para comprender que renji buscaba algo más que una amistad. Le dio rabia la familiaridad con la que aquel hombre tocaba a rukia, lo que era una tontería. Siempre y cuando ella hiciera bien su trabajo con Molly, no deberían importarle sus relaciones.

-En la nevera hay cervezas. Buenas noches a los dos -se despidió ichigo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sentía una inexplicable sensación de incomodidad. Escuchó la voz de renji seguida de la risa de rukia y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

Aquella risa, natural e inintencionadamente sexy, le provocó una oleada de deseo que le atravesó el cuerpo. Había algo en ella que la convertía en adictiva, y a ichigo se le ocurrió pensar que hacer reír a rukia tendría que ser como llevarla al orgasmo. Aquel pensamiento lo dejó noqueado, pero sabía que era cierto.

Ella volvió a reírse, y ichigo sintió de nuevo la misma sensación. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque no recordaba haberse excitado nunca antes con solo escuchar la risa de una mujer. Tratando de calmar la extraña y urgente necesidad que sentía de ser el hombre que la hiciera reír, ichigo subió el resto de las escaleras, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de dejar la puerta de su dormitorio abierta para poder volver a escuchar su risa.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, se dedicó a preparar los informes para la próxima reunión regional. Sentía las pestañas cada vez más pesadas, así que cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la al mohada, diciéndose a sí mismo que descansaría solo unos instantes... y de pronto se vio inmerso en un sueño que era una mezcla de imágenes sensuales en las que la protagonista absoluta era rukia. Aparecía vestida únicamente con una bata de seda negra y se acercaba a su cama con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa sensual dibujada en los labios.

Y cuando la visión de aquella boca acercándose a él estaba a punto de volverlo loco de deseo, el llanto de un niño rompió el hechizo.

La visión desapareció de pronto, y ichigo parpadeó mientras se incorporaba con el cuello agarrotado. Los papeles descansaban sobre su pecho, y todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, bajo los cuales se dibujaba una gran erección. Qué sueño tan extraño. Escuchó entonces otro grito de Molly.

Ichigo se levantó automáticamente de la cama y salió al pasillo en dirección al dormitorio de su hija. rukia estaba allí, abrazando a la niña, consolándola.

-Nunca viene mal un abrazo cuando se ha tenido una pesadilla -comentó rukia al verlo entrar-. Creo que deberíamos seguir con las medidas que habíamos adoptado para tranquilizarla. -Olvidé poner la camiseta en la cuna -aseguró ichigo mientras comenzaba a quitársela.

Se dio cuenta de ella dejaba caer la mirada sobre su pecho antes de apartarla deliberada mente. El brillo de admiración que descubrió en sus ojos le alcanzó todas las terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a su corazón. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que rukia se sentía atraída hacia él, y tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una atracción sincera. Todo lo sincera que podía ser tratándose de una mujer, se corrigió al instante mientras se protegía bajo una armadura de cinismo.

Rukia depositó un beso suave sobre la frente de la niña y trató de volver a dejarla en la cuna, pero Molly comenzó a protestar y se vio obligada a volver a sacarla.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Esto va para largo -aseguró rukia con una sonrisa-. Tal vez tenga que pasarme la noche con ella en brazos, así que vete a dormir. Mañana tienes que trabajar.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Todavía tardó un poco en quedarse dormido. Se despertó cuando todavía no había amanecido con la extraña sensación de tener algo que hacer. Recordó entonces las dificultades de Molly para conciliar el sueño, se dirigió al cuarto de la niña y vio a rukia sentada en la mecedora con la cabeza de su hija apoyada sobre el hombro. Aque llavisión despertó en su interior una sensación de ternura.

-Métela en la cama -dijo él en voz baja.

Rukia levantó la vista hacia él, con las pestañas semicerradas debido a la falta de sueño. Asintió con la cabeza, se levantó muy despacio y colocó a Molly en la cuna. Ambos esperaron en completo silencio.

Se escuchó un sonido de protesta dentro de la cuna y rukia estiró los brazos haciendo amago de alzar a la niña, pero ichigo la detuvo con una mano.

-Es mi turno.

-Pero tienes que dormir... -afirmó rukia mirán dolo sorprendida.

-Ya he dormido algo —aseguró él apretándola suavemente en un hombro—. Ahora te toca a ti. Somos un equipo.

-¿Está seguro? -susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vete a la cama.

-Eres muy bueno dando órdenes –bromeó rukia, a pesar de que se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

-Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es cumplirlas -dijo él inclinándose para tomar a su hija en brazos.

Durante la siguiente hora, paseó con ella en brazos, meciéndola. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente y ichigo se prometió a sí mismo que en el futuro compartiría con rukia todas las noches en vela. La sola idea de compartir una noche con rukia le evocaba imágenes placenteras. Mientras acunaba a su hija y la estrechaba contra sí, tenía la mente puesta en rukia, en su calor y en su sencillez, en su risa. Molly se sentía a salvo con ella, y, de una manera extraña, ichigo también.

Los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron. rukia abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, aguzando el oído para escuchar si salía algún sonido de la ha bitación de Molly. Se incorporó, salió de su cuarto y recorrió la pequeña distancia que la separaba del dormitorio de la niña. Entreabrió la puerta y se encontró a ichigo dormido en la mecedora con su hija también dormida sobre su pecho desnudo.

Aquella imagen la dejó sin respiración. Ambos se parecían mucho, y eran tan hermosos... A pesar de la fuerza de ichigo y de la vulnerabilidad de Molly, rukia sentía que los dos necesitaban las mismas cosas: seguridad, aceptación y un lugar en que se sintieran a salvo.

El deseo de proporcionales todo aquello a ambos era tan fuerte que le dolió. rukia se preguntó cómo era posible que le hubieran conquistado el corazón tan de prisa, pero el caso era que le resultaba muy fácil preocuparse por los dos.

Ichigo era un hombre muy poderoso, pero ella había percibido en él una soledad que mantenía muy oculta. Imaginó que el hecho de ser el primogénito de una familia como la suya tenía que resultar una carga muy pesada. Ichigo se crecía a cada reto, pero rukia sospechaba que había momentos en los que sus obligaciones lo superaban. Y en aquellos momentos, la paternidad era otro reto más.

Rukia se inclinó hacia delante y extendió la mano para rozarle el brazo y despertarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, como si tuviera miedo de que su piel la quemara. Molesta por el curso de sus pensamientos, rukia lo tocó y se lo quedó mirando. Ichigo abrió los ojos al instante.

-Buenos días -susurró ella colocando la mano en la espalda de Molly-. Creo que por fin ha caído.

La niña apenas se movió cuando rukia la depositó en la cuna. Se encogió un poco para adoptar una posición más cómoda, luego estiró la mano para agarrar la camiseta de ichigo y se la llevó a la boca.

-Mira -dijo rukia estirando la mano hacia atrás, sabiendo instintivamente que ichigo estaba a su espalda-. Está besando tu camiseta.

Él se acercó a la cuna y contempló a su hija durante unos instantes con la ternura dibujada en el rostro. Luego se volvió hacia ichigo y le dibujó con un dedo las ojeras.

-Tienes que librarte de estas orejas. Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Y tú?

-Me encantaría reunirme contigo, pero tengo que ir a la oficina -aseguró él con una mueca burlona mientras la miraba con aire seductor.

-Yo... no me refería a... -comenzó a explicarse rukia .

-No te preocupes -la atajo ichigo colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios-. Estoy bromeando.

Rukia contempló su pecho desnudo y sus ojos adormecidos y contuvo un gesto de confusión. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella no quisiera que fuera una broma?

-U-N-P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y-E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O-

Hola hola a todas la princesitas ichirrukitas

disculpe por la demora mas al ratido le subo el otro capi

miyu: si ya son las 3 am las personas quieren dormir

sumi: si ya duermete oledare queja atu mami

kena: ¬¬# como se mas al ratito les subo el otro capi

muchas grasias por su review

jime

kiaru87

Darkzuryan

kia-kuchiki

maru

kiaru87 me equivoque con el nombre de isshin con uryu

pero es isshin

kia-kuchiki yo se que kuchiki no lleva N Pero no lo puedo evitar gomene (,_,)

y sobre lo otro dejame decirte que ya viene los mas interesante (*o*) kukuku

nos vemos (n_n)/

Que ichirruki-sama las cuide


	4. Chapter 4

_** Disclaimer:**_

_** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

_** La historia es de LEANNE BANKS **_

** _ UN PLAYBOY ENAMORADO_**

**Capítulo Tres**

Lo que de verdad le apetecía era una mujer desnuda y un coito ardiente seguido de un poco de paz y un vaso de vino. Ichigo exhaló un profundo suspiro al alcanzar la puerta de entrada de su casa. Estaba muy cansado tras su jornada de trabajo y todavía tenía que asistir a una fiesta en casa del alcalde.

-Bienvenido a casa -lo saludó rukia con una amplia sonrisa, con Molly en brazos-. Tenemos dos sorpresas para ti.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Algo le decía que ninguna de las dos incluiría una mujer desnuda ni un coito apasionado. Exhaló un suspiro y trató de apartar de sí sus instintos más bajos para prestarle a su hija toda su atención.

-Hola, señorita Molly. ¿Cómo está usted?

La niña torció suavemente la cabeza con timidez. Aquello era un adelanto. Al menos no se había echado a llorar.

-Hoy hemos ido por primera vez a clase de natación para bebés en el club -dijo rukia-. Los primeros quince minutos se los ha pasado llorando, pero luego se lo ha pasado fenomenal. Creo que es medio pez. Y luego ha estado mirando tu fotografía y apretando el botón del mensaje todo el tiempo. Mira lo que ha aprendido a decir...

-Pá-pá-pá -dijo la niña tras escuchar algo que rukia le dijo al oído.

-Qué niña tan lista -comentó ichigo acariciándole la cabecita, absolutamente encantado-. Al parecer, lo habéis pasado muy bien hoy. Maldita sea, ojalá no tuviera que ir esta noche a esa fiesta -aseguró con una pizca de envidia.

-No te preocupes por nosotras -respondió rukia sintiendo una punzada de desilusión-. Esta remos bien.

-Ya, el que no estará bien seré yo -dijo con amargura-. Por cierto, puedes tomarte la noche libre. Mi padre está fuera de la ciudad y mi madre dice que tiene síndrome de abstinencia de la niña, así que esta noche se va a encargar de Molly. -Muy bien. Así le enseñará la nueva palabra que ha aprendido. -¿Y tú qué harás?

-No lo sé -aseguró rukia encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez llame a renji.

Aquella idea no le sentó nada bien a ichigo.

-O tal vez podrías convertir esa fiesta en algo más soportable acompañándome -sugirió sin pararse a pensar.

-¿Yo? -preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-La chica con la que iba a ir tiene la gripe -dijo ichigo encogiéndose de hombros-. Para serte sincero, se me había olvidado que me había comprometido a ir hasta que ella llamó para cancelar la cita.

-Ya veo -murmuró rukia parpadeando mientras registraba sus palabras-. ¿Y por qué no buscas en tu agenda, o debería decir en tu gran agenda, y...?

-Porque esta noche no tengo ganas de divertirme. Estoy cansado -aseguró mientras se aflojaba la corbata-. Pero tengo que ir porque se trata del alcalde, y tiene que haber allí un Kurosaki.

-Pero hay muchos Kurosaki, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... -comenzó a decir ichigo antes de interrumpirse y encogerse de hombros.

-Ya, pero tu eres el mayor y es lo que se espera de ti... ¿es una fiesta formal?

-Yo iré vestido con lo que llevo puesto, y tú puedes ponerte lo que quieras -aseguró él sacudiendo la cabeza-. Las zapatillas de conejitos podrían ser un buen motivo para iniciar una conversación.

-Estoy segura de ello -respondió rukia mirán dolo de reojo-. De acuerdo, iré -añadió tras una pausa.

La sensación de alivio que ichigo sintió en aquel momento lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Ya tendría tiempo de analizarla más adelante.

-Estupendo. ¿Podrías estar lista en treinta minutos? -preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Aquella era una de las cosas buenas que tenía rukia. Estaba seguro de que se arreglaría en un periquete.

Rukia abrió la puerta del armario y tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada. Acababa de aceptar una semicita con Ichigo kurosaki. Aunque de hecho no se trataba ni siquiera de eso, sino que ella era un remiendo de última hora para un plan al que a él no le apetecía ir.

Rukia sintió que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado? Ichigo le había parecido tan guapo y tan indefenso, y tan enternecido cuando Molly lo había llamado papá, que había sentido lástima por él.

Sabía que aquello era ridículo. Se trataba del soltero más deseado de Boston. Era tan atractivo que cualquier mujer necesitaría un traje ignífugo para estar a su lado. Rukia le echó un vistazo a su guardarropa, preguntándose si tendría algo que repeliera el fuego.

Miró el reloj y sintió otra oleada de pánico. Se suponía que tenía que convertirse de niñera a acompañante adecuada en menos de veinticinco minutos, cuando lo cierto era que necesitaría al menos una semana para llevar a cabo semejante transformación.

-Una semana... -murmuró mientras sacaba del armario un jersey marrón y una falda larga a juego.

Confiaba en que todavía le cupiera. Luego sacó un par de botas, y pensó que le harían falta también unas medias. Se dirigió a la cómoda donde guardaba la lencería. El último par que se había puesto tenía una carrera, y, al parecer, no tenía otro.

De nuevo una oleada de pánico. Intentaría taparla con la falda. Luego se miró en el espejo. Tenía que hacer algo con el pelo y con la cara.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de pintarse la raya del ojo, rukia se rindió. Se aplicó un poco de lápiz de labios y luego rimel en sus pálidas pestañas, se recogió el pelo en un moño informal del que se escapaban varios mechones rebeldes, pero no tenía forma de controlarlos. Nerviosa y llena de dudas, bajó las escaleras.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando durante un rato tan largo que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

-Chocolate -dijo él finalmente-. Te sienta muy bien el color chocolate.

Y rukia se sintió casi hermosa. Tras un corto trayecto en el deportivo de lujo de ichigo, llegaron a casa del alcalde. Un aparcacoches se encargó del vehículo y una doncella con uniforme negro les guardó los abrigos. Con una sola mirada al recargado salón del alcalde Foorwood, rukia supo que no estaba adecuada mente vestida. Casi todas las mujeres de la fiesta llevaban el típico vestido corto de color negro. Rukia ni siquiera tenía uno de ese tipo. No lo había necesitado para su anterior trabajo, y desde luego tampoco para la pista de voleibol. Trató de dejar a un lado su incomodidad e intentó proyectar hacia el exterior una seguridad que no sentía.

Una mujer vestida con traje negro y collar de perlas se acercó hasta ichigo y le tendió la mano.

-ichigo , estamos encantados de que hayas venido. Gin siempre dice que una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay representación de los Kurosaki. Pensé que Nell se reuniría también con nosotros -dijo la mujer observando a rukia.

-Nell está enferma, y rukia hasido lo suficientemente amable como para acompañarme en el último momento -aseguró Ichigo- kuchiki, Rankigu Matsumoto .

-Es un placer conocerla. Tiene usted una casa preciosa -dijo rukia .

-Gracias. ¿Trabaja usted con ichigo? -preguntó Matsumoto mirándola con mal disimulada curiosidad.

-Bueno, acabo de empezar a...

-Rukia es una buena amiga de la familia -interrumpió ichigo-. ¿No acabas de decirme que tienes sed? -preguntó girándose hacia ella.

Rukia se preguntó por qué no querría que Matsumoto supiera que era la niñera de su hija.

-Avisaré al camarero para que os atienda -dijo Matsumoto-. Disculpadme un momento.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle que soy la niñera de tu hija? -le espetó rukia en cuanto la otra mujer se hubo marchado.

-Porque no es asunto suyo -aseguró ichigo con irritación.

-¿Y no será porque te da vergüenza estar aquí con una niñera?

-Yo hago lo que me viene en... -comenzó a decir él con los ojos llenos de rabia-. Luego hablamos. Por aquí viene el alcalde.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, rukia conoció a seis personas, y todas ellas preguntaron por Nell. Ruki cada vez se iba poniendo más sombría ante la expresión de duda que mostraban sus rostros cuando la miraban. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía ningún interés en entrar en el agua. Por alguna extraña razón, lo único que quería era agradar a ichigo. Pero la fiesta siguió su curso, y rukia pronto sevio separada de él. Una mujer hermosa tras otra reclamaba su atención.

Desplegando mentalmente la bandera blanca de rendición, rukia se bebió otra cerveza y deambuló por el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, optó por sentarse en una butaca que estaba en la habitación adyacente. Al menos, allí estaría a salvo de todas las miradas.

-Al fin te encuentro -dijo la voz de ichigo a su espalda al cabo de bastante rato-. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que perseguir a mis acom pañantes.

-Bueno, yo no soy realmente una acompañante —aseguró ella—. Más bien soy la niñera de tu hija ejerciendo de ello y a la que no tienes que atender en un acto al que no tenías ganas de acudir.

Ichigo guardó silencio mientras la guiaba fuera de la fiesta tras despedirse de los anfitriones y los invitados.

Aquella sensación de noser lo suficiente mente adecuada persiguió a rukia durante los siguientes dos días. Cuando llegó el jueves por la noche, el día de partido, estaba ya preparada para liberar toda su tensión en la cancha de voleibol. Jugó con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, y se le montó un músculo del hombro cuando faltaban tres minutos para terminar el partido.

Su equipo había ganado, y sus compañeros estaban encantados con la actuación de rukia. Querían llevarla a su bar favorito para celebrarlo, pero a ella le dolía demasiado el hombro como para andar por ahí. Condujo hasta casa, abrió la puerta principal con su llave y avanzó por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo único que quería era disfrutar del silencio y de la paz de su habitación.

-¿Qué tal el partido? -preguntó a su espalda una conocida voz masculina en un tono que le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

Rukia se puso tensa, pero no se dio la vuelta. No quería mirarlo. Últimamente, aquel hombre ocupaba demasiado sus pensamientos.

-Estupendamente. Los machacamos. El único problema es que yo también me he machacado el hombro en el intento.

-¿Es grave? —se interesó ichigo acercándose más.

-No creo que me muera de esto.

-Pero tiene que dolerte muchísimo -aseguró él con una sonrisa de conmiseración-. ¿Por qué no te metes en el jacuzzi que hay en el gimnasio del piso de abajo? Te vendrá muy bien.

Rukia no podía negar que la idea de sumergirse durante unos minutos dentro de una bañera caliente de burbujas era de lo más tentadora.

-Eso haré, y luego me meteré directamente en la cama -dijo finalmente mirándolo-. Gracias.

Rukia subió a toda prisa las escaleras, se quitó la ropa y se puso un bañador. Al darse cuenta de que tal vez se encontraría con ichigo, decidió ponerse además un chándal. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban hacia el mini gimnasio y se encontró con que la luz ya estaba encendida y la bañera burbujeando con aspecto incitador.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que ichigo no estaba a la vista, rukia se quitó el chándal y se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje. Se hundió en el agua caliente y gimió de placer mientras sus músculos comenzaban inmediata mente a destensarse. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Es el hombro derecho, ¿verdad? -preguntó ichigo a su espalda.

Le dio tal susto que rukia se incorporó como movida por un resorte.

-Tienes que relajarte -aseguró él colocándole la mano sobre la piel desnuda.

-Sería de gran ayuda que no aparecieras de trás de mí como una serpiente.

-No ha sido así. Estabas casi dormida -dijo ichigo mientras le masajeaba suavemente el hombro-. Relájate.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con él tocándola? rukia cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mientras ichigo se mantuviera fuera de la bañera, no habría problemas. Se permitió a sí misma relajarse mientras los dedos de ichigo le trabajaban el músculo agarrotado.

-Es muy difícil hacerlo desde esta posición -lo escuchó decir entre dientes-. Voy a entrar.

**-I-C-H-I-R-R-U-K-I-**

**-UN-PLAY-BOY-ENAMORADO-**

**HOLA HOLA LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUI EL OTRO cap**

**grasias por tu reviews **

**lucy-nya **

**nos vemos (n_n)/**


End file.
